As known in the art, one of the most fundamental tasks for a conventional CAD tool configured to operate on integrated circuit (IC) layout design data is the creation of a layout database of some sort from a corresponding layout file on disk. When a layout design files are large, however, the time to read and parse the files can be a significant contribution to the time spent by the tool operating on the layout design.